Isis
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Gaara grew up in Suna, his father abusive and his mother deceased, forced to move in with his sister in Konoha after their father was arrested. Nejis parents both died when he was six. They both had similar childhoods but different outcomes. Can they finally find love or will it pass them by?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my second story. Im going for more of a romance feel then the whole action/romance feel from my other story. Please, feel free to review and leave feedback, let me know what I could improve on. This one isnt going to be as long as my main story, I just had an idea for a good one that I couldnt incorperate into it. Well please enjoy.**

* * *

Isis

Chapter 1

Neji sat in the darkness of the club, people tended to leave him alone. He liked to see the people get up on stage and make complete fools of themselves. He had always found karaoke bars to be hilarious, maybe a few people could sing who went on stage, but no one was ever outstanding. He was staring at the people on the dance floor, taking a sip of his drink a flash of red clouded his vision and thats when he heard it.

"**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

**And all I can taste is this moment**  
**And all I can breathe is your life**  
**And sooner or later it's over**  
**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
**When everything's meant to be broken**  
**I just want you to know who I am**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**  
**Or the moment of truth in your lies**  
**When everything feels like the movies**  
**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
**When everything's meant to be broken**  
**I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
**When everything's meant to be broken**  
**I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**  
**When everything's meant to be broken**  
**I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am(x3)"**

He couldnt help but think it was the voice of an angel. He had never heard anything like it. He looked over the red head boy standing on the stage and his eyes widened at the pure beauty, the hair, red as blood and tattoo of a kanji the same shade, you had to really study the boy to see it, it didnt hurt that even though Neji looked blind he had amazing eyesight. He decided he was going to play it cool as to avoid looking like a jackass.

Gaaras POV

Gaara got off stage and couldnt help but shutter at the almost white eyes he knew were looking him over, he had been coming here for weeks. It didnt take him long to notice the chocolate brown haired, white eyed man. Gaara had a terrible home life and came here as much as he could, his sister always said he could sing so after a few weeks to see if anyone would be able to show him up, he was pretty self consious, a product of his father, but that was a story for later.

He sat down at the bar, when the bartender handed him a drink, "I didnt order anything?" he said looking at the man, "Courtsey of the man at the end of the bar." the bar tender said. Gaara looked at the end and there sat a raven hairer man who smirked when he saw Gaara stare at him. As much as Gaara liked self confidence, he hated cocky assholes. He came over and sat next to Gaara, "What would it take to get you to come home with me?" the man asked Gaara. "Fuck off." Gaara responded as he poured the drink on the man. "What the fuck!" the man yelled. Then there was another one, but this one was different, he had the same raven hair, and the same onyx eyes, but this man was older, "That was very enjoyable, The names Itachi, the one you just poured a drink on was my brother Sasuke." the man said. "He can be a lot to take in." Gaara wasnt sure if he liked this man or not. "You can say that again", he said ordering a drink. "Good job on stage." Itachi said walking away to go find his brother.

Nejis POV

He had never been so angry in his life and he couldnt understand why. When he saw that pig headed Uchiha try and flirt with the red head he just wanted to go slide him in the mouth, which is why he couldnt help but laugh when he saw the boy dump the drink on the raven haired boys head. Nejis' family may have just as much, if not more, money then the Uchiha family but Neji hadnt grown up with the perks of a family that spoiled him. He had to work everyday of his life just to get where he was. He would never be the heir to his uncles company, that was his cousins destiny. He had accepted that. Since his parents died he had pretty much been alone, he lived in a mansion with his uncle but that hadnt changed how alone he was.

He ordered another drink hoping to make every feeling he felt right now go away. He hated the loneiness he felt in the pit of his stomach and if he poured enough alcohol on it then it disapeared for awhile. He was Neji Hyuga, one of the most wanted bachelors in the world, to bad he was gay. His uncle had made him keep that a secret, he would have hated to ruin his familys reputation. He had already made it clear he would not let an aranged marrige even come into his uncles head, he cared not about his cousin, but he would not let his uncle pair him with some woman that just wanted him for his last name.

He went outside to have a smoke, he hated that you couldnt smoke in bars anymore but it was understandable. As he lit up his ciggerette, he heard a voice coming from around the corner of the building, "I saw you looking me over on stage." and his heart sank in his chest. "Well I've seen you checking me out for the last two weeks." he calmly responded, his mouth dry, he didnt even look around the corner he knew it was the little red head. "you need a ride?" he asked the boy. "Sure." Gaara responded.

Garras POV

He was surprised with himself, he was normally the shy person in the room, but here he was sitting in a complete strangers car. A guy he had never talked to before, but if he didnt give him a chance how could he ever get to know him. Whats happened to me, he though to himself. Gaara was impressed though, Neji hadnt made any moves on him. He was smooth, he though smiling to himself. Gaara doubted hed met another person that is as smooth as Neji, he even drove smoothly. When they pulled up to the adress Neji didnt even seem to care that the neiborhood wasnt the best of places, his eyes where on the red head. "Well I guess ill see you later." he said to the red head. Gaara sighed hoping he wouldnt regret this. He grabed Nejis hand, took a pen out of his pocket and wrote down his number. "Call me sometime." he said walking inside.

Nejis POV

His heart started beating a mile a minute when the read head touched his hand, he had forgotten to breath and he couldnt collect his thoughts, "whats happening to me." he said hitting his steering wheel with his head. May as well go home, he though, tomorrows the start of my senior year. He lit a ciggerette and drove off.

Gaaras POV

He almost passed out when he got inside of his sisters house, he couldn't believe he had done that. "What's up pipsqueak." he jumped as his brother had put his hand on his shoulder, "What the fuck Kankuro!" the red head yelled. "Temari left you a plate in the fridge if you're hungry." he said completely ignoring what his little brother said. Temari flew into the room, "Well where have you been, and whose car was that?" Gaaras face reddened, "I was at that bar, they let me sing that song you told me about." He told his oldest sibling. "Well you still didn't answer my other question." He turned away and went into the kitchen to heat up the food she had left for him. "Who is she." he heard his brother say. "What? Ewww!" Gaara said, he hadn't ben interested in girls for as long as he could remember. "His name is Neji.. " the red head said quietly

* * *

.

**Figured id end it there or else Id have written way to much. Let me know what you guys think about this one. I kinda like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the term "Slide" where I live is a euphemism for punching, like "I'm going to punch that guy in the mouth" = "I was about to slide him in the mouth." Sorry, I should have explained it better in the end.**

* * *

Isis

chapter 2

Gaaras POV

The next day Gaara started his first day at his new school. Konoha high would be where he finished his high school year and five minutes in this place and he already hated it. Gaara may have looked small, but he was wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans and it showed his muscles well, he looked like someone who was not to be fucked with. Some people just arent that smart though. "Well if it isnt the little bitch that poured his drink on my head." came a voice he hoped to never hear again. "Well if it isnt the dick that thought he could get me into his bed for just buying me a drink." Gaara spat back at him. "Why would Sasuke want someone like you!" a girl with pink hair shouted "when he has people like us." as she looked over at the blonde haired girl. Gaara shook his head, "Just leave me the fuck alone." and with that he walked away.

This day has been hell and its just getting worse he thought to himself. As the bell rung signaling the end of class, he was the last one out of the door and he instantly regretted waiting. There was Sasuke with all his fangirls, he ran right into a punch to the stomach, but before he could react a fist hit Sasuke right in the face and floored him.

Nejis POV

I knew this was going to end up happening he thought to himself. I knew I was going to end up beating this Uchiha pricks ass by the end of the year, I just didnt think it would be on the first day of school. He also didnt think that he would have won that easliy. Sasuke was on the floor unconsious on the ground with all his fan girls surrounding him, crying "Why did you hit him Neji!" They had most of the same fan girls, him an sasuke. Gaara was sitting on the ground looking up at Neji giving him a look that asked why he helped him, Neji ignored it, picking Gaara up bridal style he carried him out of the school and walked him to his car. "Sorry if I embarassed you." Neji said quietly. "I just lost it when I saw him hit you." Gaara shook his head,"i never would have let you carry me if I didnt want you to." Neji looked the boy over again and couldnt help but notice the muscle mass, he looked so skinny he was surprised to see how well build he was.

Gaaras POV

This was like a dream, he never in his life thought anyone would protect him like that. I mean, Ive never really needed protection from people my age, but its all the same. Neji cared and now there was no denying it. Gaara didnt even realize they were outside when Neji set him down, and the words just came out he couldnt think staight, but he knew whatever he said it was good because Neji smiled that warm smile and his eyes lit up, those pale lavender eyes that Gaara had been thinking about all day. They where so warm and inviting that Garra hadnt even realized how close their faces had become, and out of no where Gaara felt a impact on the back of his head and he dropped, His whole world went black.

Nejis POV

"This motherfucker." He said quietly, pulling out his pack of ciggerettes and lighting one. He took of his shirt to revel a body of the gods. All the fangirls mouths dropped when they saw his body, he looked as if he had been carved out of rock. His abs visible through his wife beater, he walked towards Sasuke and the raven haired boy started to back up. He wanted no part of Neji and everyone there could see, besides Sakura and Ino, together they pushed Sasuke towards Neji and shouted words of incourgment. To bad they did nothing to help the ass kicking Sasuke got from the bigger stronger boy.

As Sasuke laid on the ground broken and battered and bloody, Neji walked over to Gaara who had just begun to wake up. "What happened?" the red head asked. Neji pointed to Sasuke, still laying motionless on the ground. "You did that?" he asked the taller boy who nodded. Then Neji helped him up and Gaara noticed the taller boys body, his eyes wide showing no restraint as he looked the taller boy over as if for the first time. His abs looked as if they where chisled from stone, his arms to. Gaara had forgoten to breath and his face was as red as his hair when he finally realized what he was doing.

"So you need a ride?" the taller boy asked him. Gaara nodded, he didnt trust his mouth right now. They walked over to Nejis steel grey 1967 Impala and they got in, "Would you wanna do something tonight?" the words where out of Gaaras mouth before he knew what happened, Nejis eyes lit up again and he had the warm look on his face again. "Of course, what would you want to do?" he asked Gaara. "I have a few ideas just pick me up at 6." Gaara said to the other boy. "I can do that." Neji said dropping Gaara off at his house. "See you in a few hours" Gaara said to Neji, kissing him on the cheek and scurrying up the stairs into his apartment.

Nejis POV

It took him a few minutes to wrap his head around what happened. Gaara, the red head that hes had his eye on since the first time he saw him in the club, had asked him on a date and then kissed him, even if it was just on the cheek he had felt the need on Gaaras lips. Tonight is going to be a good night he thought to himself.

Driving down the street figuring he might as well go home and get ready, he was going to look good tonight even if it killed him. Pulling into the prison known as the Hyuga compound. He parked his car in the garage and walked into the house. Going into his bathroom and jumping in the shower, the water running down his body he couldnt keep his mind off the little red head, as he got out of the shower and walked to his room he opened up his closet and thought about what he should wear, he settled on a white t-shirt and a pair of light brown cargo pants. He let his long hair fall over him and decided to pull it back in a pony tail, atleast for now.

Gaaras POV

Gaara walked into his house and was staring out the window when Kankuro walked up and put his hand on his shoulder. Gaara jumped halfway out of his skin and almost punched Kankuro in the mouth. "What the hell Kankuro!" Gaara shouted. "Whats her name?" Kankuro asked slyly. Gaara looked at his brother confused, "Her?" he asked, "Yeah her, there was a girl out there right? I saw you get out of a car and you still look flustered." Kankuro responded. Gaara sighed, he figured he might as well get this out of the way now, "Kankuro, Im gay." Kankuros mouth dropped and eyes widened. He couldnt comprehend his little brother being gay, He had always been that guy that no one fucked with, that guy who beat the shit out of anyone who looked at him weird, but then he realized that just because Gaara was gay that didnt make hima little hardass.

He smiled and hugged his little brother. "So who is he?" he said putting emphasis on the he. "Neji Hyuga." Gaara replied as if what he said was nothing. Kankuros mouth dropped once more, as Temari and Shikamaru walked into the room. "What" they both asked at the same time seeing the look on Kankuros face. "Im not saying it again so you tell them Kankuro." Gaara said walking out of the room to go get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Hmm. I kinda like how this turned out. Let me know how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so look, im sorry if I didnt explain it properly, Nejis Shirt was a button up, and the wife beater was tight against his abs, like it left very little to the imagination. Thats what I ment by they could see his abs.**

* * *

Isis

chapter 3

Gaaras POV

Its a good thing ive been saving up my money, when Neji came to pick him up he had his back pack and when looked like a guitar case and was sitting by the door. When Neji pulled up to his apartment complex Gaara all but ran to the car. When he told Neji they where going to a party at Narutos house Neji looked stunned, "A party?" Neji asked, "Well Naruto, who is actually a pretty good friend of mine, asked me to sing at his party tonight, since its his birthday I couldnt really deny him." Neji couldnt argue with that, "Plus if you go with me ill give you a private little show" winking at the taller boy.

I cant believe this, why am I acting like this, Gaara thought to himself. Neji just made him feel warm inside and it was making him feel giddy. When they got to Narutos house Naruto pulled Neji to help them set up the lighting and speakers, while Gaara went into the bathroom to change. When everything was ready Naruto knocked on the bathroom door and Gaara walked out, in black skinny jeans that had been turned into shorts and a fishnet shirt. Narutos eyes almost popped out of his head, Gaara handed him a cd and told him want track to play. Gaara brought his guitar up infront of the crowd and started to warm up while Naruto put on the right track, and then Gaara started playing along perfectly with the beat, it was a song most of the other teens knew well,

**The piercing radiant moon,**  
**The storming of poor June,**  
**All the life running through her hair,**

**Approaching guiding light,**  
**Our shallow years in fright,**  
**Dreams are made winding through my head,**

**Through my head,**  
**Before you know, Awake,**

**Your lives are open wide,**  
**The V-chip gives them sight,**  
**All the life running through her hair,**

**The spiders all in tune,**  
**The evening of the moon,**  
**Dreams are made winding through my head,**

**Through my head,**  
**Before you know, Awake**

**Through my head,**  
**Before you know,**  
**Before you know I will be waiting all awake,**

**Dreams are made winding through her hair,**  
**Dreams are made winding through her hair**

When Gaara was done he was hit with a wave of cheers and hands clapping, and cries begging for one more song. Gaara smirked, he had the crowed eating out of his hands, even if they where just a group of 30 teenagers. "You guys really wanna here one more?" he asked. They all shouted back "YES!" but one could be heard above all the others and Gaara smiled when he looked back at those lavender eyes. "Ok fine, ill do one more. Naruto play track 8." Gaara started playing the guitar for the song while he was bouncing up and down, and the kids in the room went fucking nuts. Jumping up and down in sync with Gaara,

**I cannot take this anymore**  
**Saying everything I've said before**  
**All these words they make no sense**  
**I find bliss in ignorance**  
**Less I hear the less you'll say**  
**You'll find that out anyway**

**Just like before...**

**Everything you say to me**  
**Takes me one step closer to the edge**  
**And I'm about to break**  
**I need a little room to breathe**  
**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**  
**I'm about to break**

**I find the answers aren't so clear**  
**Wish I could find a way to disappear**  
**All these thoughts they make no sense**  
**I find bliss in ignorance**  
**Nothing seems to go away**  
**Over and over again**

**Just like before...**

**Everything you say to me**  
**Takes me one step closer to the edge**  
**And I'm about to break**  
**I need a little room to breathe**  
**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**  
**And I'm about to break**

**Shut up when I'm talking to you**  
**Shut up, shut up, shut up**  
**Shut up when I'm talking to you**  
**Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up**

**I'm about to BREAK**

**Everything you say to me**  
**Takes me one step closer to the edge**  
**And I'm about to break**  
**I need a little room to breathe**  
**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**  
**And I'm about to break**

Nejis POV

Gaara had this crowd, which included himself, eating out of the palm of his hands when he played that Linkin Park song it felt like everyone in the bulding had been jumping along with the song. So when Gaara was finished everyone was cheering and clapping and then when Gaara grabed his stuff and pulled Neji by his shirt collar back into one of the bed rooms everyone noticed, wolf whistled and "Ooooos "could be heard for the few seconds it took to hand a tie around the door signaling everyone to stay out.

"Turn around and close your eyes" Gaara said, then he walked into the connecting bathroom and shut the door. When Gaara came out Neji was shocked, he did not expect what he saw. Gaara was wearing a robe that had fallen half way down his shoulder and had a chinese pipa playing Aqueous Transsmission by Incubus.

**I'm floating down a river**  
**Oars freed from their holes long ago**  
**Lying face up on the floor**  
**Of my vessel**  
**I marvel at the stars**  
**And feel my heart overflow**

**Further down the river**

**Two weeks without my lover**  
**I'm in this boat alone**  
**Floating down a river named emotion**  
**Will I make it back to shore?**  
**Or drift into the unknown**

**Further down the river**

**I'm building an antenna**  
**Transmissions will be sent**  
**When I am through**  
**Maybe we can meet again**  
**Further down the river**  
**And share what we both discovered**  
**Then revel in the view**

**Further down the river**

**I'm floating down a river**

Neji had been sitting there silently listening to Gaara play and sing and his mind had gone to a place he didnt even know he had. It was a peacefull place that he could now only associate with Gaara. His red headed boy had managed to turn his world upside down with one song.

Gaaras POV

if this boy doesnt kiss me after this I am going to hurt him, Gaara thought to himself, truthfully he knew he could never hurt Neji so it was just an empty threat, as soon as he set the pipa down he crossed the room and sat on Nejis lap, he was taller then him from this position, he looked down at the boy who and he started to lean in closer and closer until their lips had brushed against each other and it was at that moment Neji came out of his trance, "That was the most beautiful song I've ever hear." Neji said, "It was only fitting the most beautiful person Ive ever seen was singing it." and kissed Gaara with everything that was inside of him.

* * *

**I really like this story. I like when I can use specific songs ive been addicted to into something productive like this. Please review, I hoped you enjoyed it. I will be updating my other story Sons of the Sharingun tomorrow, and this story either tomorrow night or Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My bad, like that bedroom was at Narutos house, I thought I said that too haha. Sorry. And thats awesomes that you are seeing linkin park, they were like my first favorite band haha.**

* * *

Isis

chapter 4

Gaaras POV

Gaara woke up the next morning with Nejis arms wrapped around him still under the covers. He rolled over and burried his face into Nejis chest and tried to fall back asleep, his heart was beating to fast for that to happen though. He didnt want to get out of bed though, he was to comfortable, their bodies so close together to know where one started and the other ended. Thats when the door was kicked open, "OH MY GOD" naruto screamed, and eyes started peeking into the room, Gaara could hear whispers from outside the door, when he pulled the covers over his and Nejis head, "OOOOOHHH NOOOOOO! that is my parents bed!" Naruto scremed coming into the room and ripping the covers off the bed only to wish he hadnt, there on the bed lay a semi-consious Neji and and an awake Gaara both completely naked. Naruto threw the covers back over top of them as Gaara snuggled back into Neji. Naruto all but ran out of the room screaming.

Nejis POV

I woke up to Naruto kicking the door down scremaing, I didnt even bother listening to him, I was to busy looking over the red head that was attached to me. When he pulled the covers off of us it took everything to not get up and throw him out, but then he threw the covers back on and ran out. As I felt Gaara get even closer to me I didnt even think it was possible to be more comfortable. I kiss him and said, "We should probably get up, we wouldnt want his parents to find us." Gaara pouted, "I dont wanna." he said, I kissed him again, "Come on sleepy head." as I got out of the bed and started getting dressed, throwing him the cut of jeans and the robe I went into the bathroom to relieve myself, but out of the corrner of my eye I still watched the little red head get up and get dressed.

We walked out into the living room and all eyes where on us. Half of the stares were looking at me, wishing they could have spent the night with the little red head next to me, and the other the other half looking at Gaara wishing they could have been with Neji. Neji looked down at Gaara as Gaara looked up at Neji and both smirked. "Well we should probably go." I said, got a few things to do today, as I smacked Gaaras ass. He blushed and the whole room groaned knowing exactly what that meant. I winked at Naruto who looked at me like he was about to throw up and we walked out.

Gaaras POV

It was like a dream, waking up next to Neji, walking hand in hand with him into the big room, until finally he smacked my butt and my face turned red. Then Neji said something to the crowd that was gathering and looked at Naruto and then he walked me out to his car. But when he got outside things started to fall apart, "Well look who it is." Gaara heard a voice say. "Whos this guy, mind if I have a piece of him?" Deidara said winking at Neji, who looked at him confusingly, "Who is this guy?" Neji asked me, "My cousins EX." I said, just get in the car ill take care of this, "Oh I dont think so, I have got to see this." Neji smirked, I looked at him then turned a glare towards Deidara, "What dont feel like sharing?" He asked me, "I dont share, maybe neither does Sasori, thats why he broke up with you." I spat at the blonde, that did it I thought.

3rd person POV

Deidara rushed at Gaara, Gaara bent down and grabed him from behind his legs and dumped him on the ground, then got on top of him and with one foot on Deidaras arm and a knee pushed into his chest Gaara proceded to punch him repeatedly in the face. Over and over until Neji pulled Gaara off of the blonde, "You stay away from My Neji! And Sasori!" Gaara screamed at the blonde who no longer even knew where he was. The car ride was silent as Neji grabbed Gaaras hands, "We need to get you cleaned up." he said to the red head. Gaara looked him the the eyes and nodded.

Neji POV

HOLY SHIT, where the only words to describe what I just saw. Gaara just handed that boy haired kid his ass on a silver platter. Ive never seen fighting like that. He just picked that just up and bashed his face in, but that didnt matter now, he needed to get Gaara home and clean him up. When we got to Gaaras house he led me up his sisters apartment. When she opened the door she was more surprised to see him with another person then she was to see his knuckles bloody and broken open. "Ill take care of him you can sit on the couch", I went to sit on the couch but before I could Gaara ran over to me and hugged me begging me not to leave him, Temaris eyes widened, "Kankuro! Get down here I dont know whats happening!" Then another boy, who had face paint on ran into the room and looked wide eyed at the scene before him. "Who is this guy?" Kankuro asked, but it was Gaara who spoke up, "This is Neji."

* * *

**I figured I might as well end he chapter here. I had an idea for another one, and as my profile may suggest Gaara and Neji will always be my main pairing, but I dont think I ca do three fics at the same time. And considering how long Sons of the Sharingun looks on being this one is going to be finished ahead of schedual. I dont mean im going to cut anything out or just stop, I just mean im going to be updating this story more, I hope to have it finished by the end of this weekend. Thanks for reading, I hope this one felt less rushed. Thanks for the feedback and I hope to get more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres chapter 5 im thinking there may only be one more, maybe two, after this one. Still have a few more awesome songs in my head that I want to use. Graphic Sex in this chapter, if you dont want to read it then stop now, figured I would just let everyone know.**

* * *

Isis

chapter 5

After Neji cleaned Gaara up they sat on the couch in the living room, Gaara on Nejis lap with his head laying on his chest. Temari and Kankuro where standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what was going on, neither had ever seen Gaara act like this before. "What are we going to do?" Temari asked her brother, "We, are going to do absolutly nothing." Kankuro responded, Temari looked at her brother, "So you aprove of this?" Kankuro gave his sister an shocked look then said "Im perfectly ok with Gaara being gay, I'm glad he found someone that can show him what real love feels like." Kankuro finished, Temari looked away from her brother, "I just dont want to find out that Neji is just using him." Kankuro almost laughed, "Temari, you know he beat the shit out of Sasuke Uchiha for our little brother right?" she looked it at the larger boy her little brother was using for a pillow, "You mean Gaara asked him to fight a fight for him?" she said shocked, Kankuro shook his head, "No, Gaara was telling me, Sasuke hit on him at a bar and Gaara poured the drink the Uchiha bought him on his head, so in school Sasuke punched him in the stomach and then Neji punched him in the face, I mean absolutly floored him from how Gaara put it, and then in the parking lot the kid hit Gaara with a rock and Neji beat the living shit out of him." Temari looked back in at Neji wide eyed, he did that for her little brother, "Maybe he is alright." she said.

Gaaras POV

I dont know why im acting the way I am but I dont want to be away from Neji, I dont know, he just makes me feel safe. Loved. I always thought that all the love I would ever need was tattooed on my forehead, but I need Neji, I hate to sound so obsessive and stalkerish but its true, and I've never felt like I needed anyone before. I think I love him.

Nejis POV

I dont usually act like this, Ive liked people before but never like this. Ive always been able to play it cool, but not this time. Ive always felt so alone, I dont want to be alone anymore. I dont want to be away from Gaara. Hes one of the most amazing people ive ever met in my life. I think, I think I love him.

3rd person POV

The two sat on the couch for what seemed like forever, the silence long but not uncomfortable. They enjoyed just being together, it felt like peace, neither of them had ever experianced it before and neither where ready to give it up just yet. Neji who had felt alone his entire life finallyhad someone he wished to share it with, and Gaara who had never felt safe before had someone who could protect him from the things he couldnt protect himself from, they had someone who would love the other for who they where. They had been watching movies when Gaara finally looked at the clock, 12:37, Gaara slowly stood up, grabing Nejis hand he led him up to his room, "I cant let you drive home at this hour. Its to late" he said to the taller boy with a gentle voice, smiling at his lover.

Gaara pulled Neji into his room and wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, jumping up and wraping his legs around his waist he looked the boy in his pale lavender eyes and kissed him with everything he had. Neji grabed the red heads ass and returned the kiss, a soft moan escaped Gaaras throat when he felt Nejis hands explore his body. Walking over to the bed Neji set Gaara down, taking off Gaaras shirt to reveal his muscular body and Neji couldnt help himself, he wanted to make Gaara feel good. Then Gaara flipped Neji over so that Gaara was straddleing the larger boy, he ripped Nejis shirt off and started kissing him, moving from his lips, down to his neck, then further down to his perfectly round nipples, then down to his waist line. Then Gaara went for his belt, unzipped Nejis pants and then pulled out his now rock hard member.

Looking up at Neji, his eyes gleaming with innocence he started licking Nejis cock, he felt Neji shiver when he made contact and grined, then he took all of it in him mouth, never breaking eye contact with his lover. It took all of Nejis concentration just to remember to breath as he looked back in to those aquamarine orbs of inocence. He felt it building up from the tips of his toes, "Gaara...Im..Im.. aahhh." Neji barely managed to get out as he came in Gaaras mouth. Gaara, somehow managed to swallow it all, then sqirmed himself out of his skinny jeans, he crawled onto Nejis lap and began grinding on him. Neji was at a loss for words, this was better then he ever thought it could have been. His mind was moving at a million miles an second and his body was just going on instinct at this point.

It was like Gaaras body was moving all on its own. He couldnt believe the things he was doing, whats more he couldnt believe how much he was enjoying the things he was doing. He wanted as much as Neji would give. Thats when Neji smiled evily at the red head on his lap, "Suck." he said putting three fingers in front of the boys mouth. Gaara knew what was happened, he smirked at the taller boy then proceeded with sucking on his fingers, he could feel Nejis member become rock hard under him, then when Neji pulled his fingers from his mouth he pouted, "What am I going to do no..." he never finished what he said because he felt Nejis fingers slowly breach him. He worked him until Gaara was mewing like a dog in heat. "Neji...now." Gaara finally managed to get out. Thats when Neji flipped Gaara over so Neji was inbetween the smaller boys legs. Neji looked at Gaara, lust burning in his eyes, "I am going to take you right here." he whispered into his red heads ear, then biting down on his neck and entering his lover. Gaara gasped and it was all he could do to not scream, at first it hurt, but after a few seconds he felt wave after wave of pleasure crash down on him, he couldnt form a coherent sentence to save his life as Neji pushed in further and further Gaara moaned louder and louder.

Gaara was all but screaming Nejis name while Neji was pulling almost all the way out of him and them slaming back in, everytime he hit that spot that made Gaara scream. Without fail he hit it everytime, long and hard. Then he started picking up the pace, faster and harder until the only word that made any sense to Gaara was "Neji", so thats what he screamed. Over and over until Neji finally released inside of him, and at almost the same time Gaara came to without even touching himself, and he was to tired to move at that point. Neji crashed down next to him, he smiled at his love and Gaara looked him dead in the eye with those sparkling aquamarine orbs. "I love you." he said. Neji was shocked, he didnt think that Gaara would be the first to say it. He hugged his lover tightly, "I love you to." he said, Gaaras face broke out in the biggest smile Neji had ever seen, and they snuggled together as Neji pulled the blankets up over them and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**First time writing a sex scene. Please let me know how I did. I wanted to do one in this before my other one so I could get a feel for it first. Please let me know how I did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the confusion, I meant blonde haired boy, damn my writing application. Also They did have sex, but it wasnt one of those loving moments you know, everyone was drunk and high and wasnt so much loving as it was lust, they where more interested in their pleasure then the others, this time it was give and take, they wanted to make the other feel as good as they did. I hope I explained that well enough. But I have decided that this will be the last chapter so everything will be wrapped up in this chapter.**

* * *

Isis

chapter 6

Gaara woke up next to Neji and was looking into the eyes of the taller boy, he had awoken before Gaara and didnt want to disturb him so he just laid there with him until he woke up. Gaara smiled up at those warm lavender eyes, "Good morning." he said still half asleep, "Well someones finally awake." the taller boy said pulling the red head into a kiss, "Good morning love." Gaara said after the kiss, he got out of bed and walked over to his closet, putting on a pair of black boxers and a robe he looked at his lover, "Well are you getting up or not?" he said with a smile, "Sorry I just got lost in the veiw." was the boys response. "Well im going down to get something to eat. Hurry up and get ready." he said and went into the kitchen and started cooking.

Neji walked into the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. Almost drooling he sat next to Kankuro, who was also drooling. He looked at Neji and winked, then said, "I love when Gaara makes breakfast, hes the only one in the house that can cook without almost burning the house down." and shooting a glance at Temari, who was sipping her coffe trying to forget about all the noise her youngest brother had made the night before. "So how did you sleep last night Neji?" she asked knowing the answer already, thats when Gaara saved the day by setting her breakfast down first. She had comepletely forgotten about her question and started wolfing down her food like she hadnt eaten in days.

Kankuro elbowed Neji in the ribs, "that may stop her but now me, so how did you sleep last night Neji?" he said with a smirk. Neji looked at Gaara and both blushed. "Look we already know." Gaaras mouth dropped, "How?" he said quickly, Kankuro looked at his younger brother, "we, and half the neiborhood could hear you screaming." and took another bite of his food.

After they finished breakfast Neji helped Gaara clean the dishes. "So would you want to meet whats left of my family?" Neji asked him, "Well you met whats left of mine so I think thats only fair Gaara said smiling at his lover. After getting cleaned up Gaara went upstairs and he and Neji got a shower together. After getting dressed they walked out to Nejis car, and made their way to the Hyuga compound. Gaaras eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he saw where Neji lived. Neji got out and opened the door for Gaara, his uncle Hiashi was at the door. "So this must be your lover that Hinata was telling me about. Welcome to our home." he said. His voice sounded warm, but his eyes felt cold and dead looking at Gaara, it became even worse when He saw that Gaara was a boy. "We will have to have a talk when your friend leaves." Hiashi said to Neji, "No I think we can do that now. Anything you have to say to me can be said to Gaara to." Neji almost spat at the man.

"You know how I feel about this kind of behaviour." his uncle said, the meaning of the words where not lost on Gaara, "How can you not like something that makes youre nephew happy?" the red head asked the older man. "This is none of your business." spat Hiashi, "Stay out of our family affairs." Neji looked as if he was going to punch Hiashi in the mouth. "If you ever speak to Gaara that way again uncle you will never see me again. Gaara means more to me then the name Hyuga ever will." Gaara was stunned, it was becoming more and more clear with every word Neji said just how much he cared about Gaara. Gaara had never expected to ever be loved like this, until Neji showed up he had not even known what real love felt like. He looked up at his lover, he smiled when he felt his lovers hand grasp his hand. "We love each other and if you cant accept that then I guess you cant accept me." Neji said to his uncle. "It was a mistake coming here. I will be leaving now, good bye uncle." Neji said as he turned around and walked away with Gaara hand in hand.

* * *

It has been five years since that day, Neji got a job working for Kakashi Hatake at Sharingun Inc. He eventually made enough money for himself and Gaara to move into their own apartment and Gaara had gone to chef school, he opened his own resturaunt and it opened to rave reviews. They did very well for themselves and it was because they where together. If they wouldnt have had each other then who knows where they would be now.

Neji had just gotten home from work and Gaara was curled up on the couch watching tv, he walked into the living room, he kissed Gaara and then got down on one knee, Gaaras eyes where the size of baseballs when Neji pulled out a little box from his back pocket, "Gaara, these last five years with you have been the best years of my life, Will you marry me?" All Gaara could do was nod his head as the tears started coming. He leapt into the arms of his lover and kissed without abandon.

The End


End file.
